


女友的自白

by alienyvonne



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienyvonne/pseuds/alienyvonne
Summary: 男版天鹅湖的同人。请代入96版头鹅Adam Cooper和王子Scott Ambler的脸。 私设头鹅和陌生来客就是一个人。有天鹅x王子的一句话性描写，注意避雷。看了上海今年的巡演版，女朋友的人设和初版有了些变化。舞会上她和秘书官、和王子的互动都有点不大一样了。我更喜欢这个女朋友人设所以剧情请参考今年上海的演出版本x 不过整体只是为了狗血而狗血的胡编乱造，没有二刷可能有些细节不是很确切，随便搞一下x





	女友的自白

他没有想到在皇家舞会上再见到她。这个轻佻、庸俗、美得像一束肉粉色塑料花，闹出过广为流传的笑话的女人，换上了一身与她的身份气质并不匹配的黑色绒裙，裙摆上缀着钻石般亮片，蓬松的灿金卷发笼进了黑色的网罩，所有光芒都暗淡下来。他觉得这身打扮不适合她，不如那身廉价却鲜艳的粉色裙装衬托出她的年轻。但毋庸置疑，这样的打扮让她在这个场合不再那么显眼突兀了。

“您！”她一开口就仍然暴露了粗俗本质，脸颊飞红，倒让他觉得奇怪。富有教养的王子殿下朝她走过去，伸出一只手，任凭女人藤蔓般贴附了过来。他沉默而温顺地没有开口提问，等待她自己匀净了呼吸。

“谢天谢地！你还愿意和我说话……”她语速很快，“我跟他们说我是你的女伴，幸好他们有人还记得我，就让我进来了！……”

记得你的笑话吧。他听着她叙述，闻到她身上的香水味。连香水也换了，不是她之前那种有些刺鼻的味道。

“我为那天在酒吧里的事情向你道歉……”女人的语调忽然放轻放缓。舞会已经开始，音乐、酒杯 、鞋跟、衣摆交错的声音让他没能听清她的低语。然而他看见她瑟缩而惭愧的面孔一下子就明白了。这件事情恐怕折磨了这个以往心里只有酒杯与舞蹈的女人好几天，她的眼睛中闪烁着一种久经思索才能锻炼出来的坚定的光芒，粗砺得像粒石子。

但那件事，那个晚上……王子却已经回想不起那份愤怒与屈辱。他甚至不打算去质问她与秘书官的关系。只是回想起那天，他心里就饱涨起了甜美而轻柔的幸福感受。纯白天鹅的羽毛细细密密随着月光铺满湖面，他怀揣着死志投向湖水，却投入了一个温暖的怀抱。说不定，他还应该为此感谢她。

他安慰般地拍了拍她的手臂。女人身材娇小，手臂也纤秀，柔软得像植物根茎。

“没事了。”他回答。他用眼神里的安静从容告诉她一切。但她紧张的神色没有得到任何纾解。舞曲即将开始，他托起她的手臂，询问她是否有意和自己共舞。她似乎还有什么话要说，但小小的头脑很快就被舞蹈本身的热烈所填满了。先跳这一曲吧，他用行动这样告诉她，我已经没事了，我已经没事了。

只是，他没能全神贯注地和她跳完这支舞。黑夜中的陌生来客，仿佛黑夜本身，五官由星月铸成，踩着舞曲高潮处的节拍走入。人群中乍生出一个以来客为中心的漩涡，所有的目光都投过去。他高贵的母亲端坐不动，却伸出了一只手，任凭来客从指尖吻到手套外裸露的皮肤。他只能凭借着身体本能的惯性完成了这一支舞，甫一结束就被急迫的宿命感追逐着走上前去，却不知道自己要询问什么。母亲显而易见的兴致高昂，他熟悉那种洋溢的愉悦（母亲有多久没在自己面前露出过这样的神色了？）。她任凭年轻人挽着自己的手，胸膛紧贴背部，一场夜晚的邀约徐徐展开。

你有什么意见呢？无声的询问向着举止失措的王子。你能有什么意见呢？

他找不到和这位舞会当下的宠儿交谈的机会。一个接一个、无穷无尽的女人环绕在周围，争抢着他手臂中的下一个位置。除非他也加入这个争抢的行列。

王子后退了一步，触到印花的壁毯。这时一只手抓住了他，悄无声息如同壁毯上的鬼怪；他吃了一惊，回过头才发现是被丢下了的女人。她不知在阴影处注视了他、他们多久。

“那天你打完架离开酒吧后，我很担心，虽然我知道你是王子根本没什么好担心的，但我就是担心，怕你心里不舒服，怕你遇到什么情况……”她抓得太紧，让作为男性的他都感到了压迫感，“所以，我去找了你。酒吧周围的情况我很熟悉，我绕了一圈都没找到你，就走到了那边那片有天鹅出没的湖泊。那天晚上月光很明亮，对吧。就这样我看见了你写的，那个也许是遗书的东西……我紧张得要命，决定一定要找到你。”

“所以我知道是他。那天晚上，后来和你在一起的人。”

他看了过去，黑暗中他们的脸色一般无二的煞白。长篇大论的唠叨只是她想要拖延叙述到这关键节点的时间。他知道发生了什么，她知道发生了什么。爱与欲交错的时刻，原来当时当地注视一切的除了撒旦与上帝，还有一个沉默的女人。

“你们……当时在一起。但我认出他来了。他前阵子才回国，可已经小有名气，秘书官周围的很多人都认识了他。他在女人里的名声到了一个极端，要么爱他爱得要死，要么恨他恨得要死。但我没想到他……和你……你当时看上去很幸福。是的……幸福！在那个黑暗潮湿的、到处都是蚊虫的湖岸边上，你看上去比你在宫廷里更幸福，虽然那是两条公狗一样的幸福，落在我耳朵里的就是野猫的发春。我一开始觉得恶心，怎么会发生这样的事情……但我又想到了，你放在长椅边上的遗书……最后你走出来，你撕碎了它，把纸片的碎屑丢进了垃圾桶。所以我觉得，也许你的确是幸福的……刚才，在他出现以前，你看上去也很满足。我知道他是什么样的人，知道他是谁，我想要告诉你这个，我不知道该不该告诉你。我之前联系不上你，可刚才，看着你的表情，我却说不出来。”

“幸福的只有性本身……”面对一双已经看透了自己的眼睛，他也没有什么要更多隐瞒的了。话语脱口而处，却呈现出真理的形状。当他不去问对方的身份、也不关心对方的来历，就在幕天席地里互相交托的时候，他所触及的，不过是性。虽然那个东西本身美好到不可思议。

他当时怎么会以为那种美好到不可思议的技巧是专属于他的馈赠呢？然而那份记忆太过于深刻，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，却只是让回忆更鲜明地浮现在黑暗的底色上。他以为自己得到了救赎，得到了性、爱、生命以及一切。

女人和他靠得更近了。丰满的胸脯压上他的手臂；他想起了另一个人的胸膛。

“既然这样你就不应该痛苦。”她说，“如果你需要的只是男人……”

这句话让他疟疾般打了个寒颤。她在说什么鬼话！她居然这样议论一个王子殿下！然而他颤抖的身体甚至挣脱不了女人的纤秀手腕。她很快意识到自己说错了话：“但你现在也看到了……看到了他其实是什么样的人。你不该难过，不是吗？”

“太迟了。”他喃喃道，“太迟了。”

“如果那个时候是我先找到你……”她的眼睛里浮现出一层水光。

“你做不到的。”他却很快地回答了，“你是个坦诚的笨蛋。但我所需要的就只是那种虚伪的安慰……现实的救赎，没有虚伪怎么可能做到？他，他是个优秀的演员，满足我当时所有的需要……”

“你才是笨蛋。你现在的样子，就在说你想要成为正在与他跳舞的那个女人。”她说，“你对他、对我，为什么都要这么温柔？我知道你现在爱他……爱着他。可难道人会因为一个人对另一个人的爱，而爱上这一个人吗？我为这件事，我为你在这个时候都表露出爱他这个事实，感受到的却是和你的内心相似的情感……那天你们在讨论天鹅，你们在说想要变成天鹅。我相信你是真心的，他却只是附和着你。因为这个，这几天我一直梦见漆黑的天鹅。它们在湖水上方飞舞，你却在微微笑着，直到它们啄去你微笑着的眼睛……”

只是她的听众已经离开了。因为另一个人向他伸出了手。他将他纳入女伴的序列，用相似的表情诱导他回想起共同的记忆。你所期待的位置、你所需要的位置在我这里。他的天鹅化成人的形态走入了舞会，为了他走入舞会。幻觉再一次席卷脑海。

她坐在阴影里，听见所有发条都上紧了的声音。死神张开了黑色的翅膀在滑行；她知道那个人的作风。她的王子殿下会被嘲弄、戏谑、所有的感情都被从胸膛里剖出来做展览。她不会这样做！可他说她是个笨蛋，说她做不到救他这件事。他喜欢男人，喜欢母亲，即使他们都只在折磨他。难道我真的做不到吗？她轻轻地询问自己。

答案在枪声响起的那一刻降临了。我救了你。她无比满意地、将这句话说出了口。身体里流出的鲜血将黑色的白色的天鹅统统染成了她的粉红色。她喜欢这个浮夸的意象。


End file.
